Stranded in Lilymu Towers!
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: Mitsuki's trying to figure out her feelings for Mikey, but will her understand?


Chapter 1

The Secret

It was fast approaching Valentine's Day in Tokyo, Japan, and everyone was getting their shops decorated and their festive mood for the occasion. The same was somewhat true at the home of the cast of Japan's hottest anime series, Lilymu.

Mitsuki was conflicted. She didn't know how to tell Mikey her true feelings about him, and she didn't know how he would take it if she did tell him.  
Maybe I could send him a valentine telling him how I feel. Or maybe I should just tell him in person…  
"I've gotta go find him", Mitsuki said to herself, and she went out of her apartment and down the elevator. She just hoped that Mikey hadn't gotten far…

Michael Alexander Simon, or usually referred to as Mikey Simon, was having some fun with his castmate and pal, Gonard. As far as Mikey could tell, it didn't get any better than this: playing one-on-one with your best pal on a sunny and warm day. But so far, he was getting his butt whooped. Gonard was beating him 30-16, but he had stuck to him as hard as he could on defense and he thought that they were both doing good.  
Nothing could interrupt the fun they were having, expect for another of Mikey's castmates, Mitsuki, calling out to him. "I'll be right back, Gonard", Mikey said, and he jogged over to Mitsuki, who was on the other side of the court. It almost slipped Mikey's mind, but for a big city, Tokyo had nice basketball courts.  
"Yeah, Mitsuki, what is it?" Mikey asked. She had a bit of a hesitant look on her face, which was also mixed with nervousness.

"Well, you know Valentine's Day is coming up, and I need to tell you something…and I thought this would be a good time to tell you that I-" But just then Mikey's watch beeped and Mikey had a look of happiness on his face.  
"Oops, I've gotta get going. The new Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles graphic novel is out, and I want to be one of the first people there. C'mon, Gonard!"  
And Mikey and Gonard ran around Mitsuki to the comic book store.  
"Hhhuuuuuhhhh…"Mitsuki sighed. And she walked back to Lilymu Towers. It was 7:30 at night, and she needed to get some sleep. They were filming a new Lilymu sequence tomorrow, and she didn't want to look tired on screen.

Chapter 2

The Starting Point

Guano was in a good mood. He was ready to direct a new Lilymu episode tomorrow, and they had gotten a new prop called the Nature's Orb just for that sequence. When they got the orb, Guano notice that it was 4 feet around and filled with rosey-smelling liquid. He was told that if that liquid ever met up with air, it would dissipate and cause a severe thunderstorm over the city it broke in for 2 straight days unless something emotionally good happened.  
"If I knew what that last part even meant", Guano muttered to himself. He just hoped Mikey didn't mess up while he had the Nature's Orb in the sequence…

The next day, at 6:55 PM, Mikey was getting ready to prepare for the new sequence with the Nature's Orb. He had suggested a swimming pool behind Lilymu Towers and thought that the liquid in the Nature's Orb would do perfect. The pool was already built, so all Mikey needed to do was get the Orb's liquid, which was not poisonous in any way, into it.  
"Worth a try", he said to himself and he went outside to where the new sequence would be filmed…

The whole set was in an uproar, mostly because of Lily. "CAN WE JUST GET THIS FREAKING SEQUENCE OVER WITH?!"  
"We've got to have everybody here, and Mikey still isn't here yet.", Guano patiently answered. "Maybe he's asking Ozu about this pool. You know how Mikey is. That's one of the reasons why I-"

"Why you what?" Mikey had just shown up and was ready to go.  
"You suggested the pool, didn't you, spazoid? Well, NO WAY am I swimming in a pool with your freakish DNA in it, Mkey Simon!" "Then don't. We'll just have fun without you", Mikey fired back. In the meantime, let's do this thing, shall we?"

"PLACES, PEOPLE!" Yoshi got the camera ready. "And we're live in 5…4…3…2…1!

Chapter 3

Take 1!

LILYMU!

Gonard, running down the street with an Ice Raygun in one hand, the Nature's Orb in the other. The Lilymu team hot on his tail. Suddenly a shielded motorcycle blocks his path, and Gonard sees nowhere else to run.

"Give us the Nature's Orb, Gonard! Messing with Mother Nature can be bad!" Kappa Mikey shouts "GUANO GUANO!" replies Guano in agreement to his words

"Sorry, LilySlow-Pokes, but I'm not done with it yet!"

"Then prepare to go deaf! Get back, everyone!" And in one swoop, Mikey fired his Sound Blaster and caught the Nature's Orb. But it was as heavy as it was big, so big that it fell into the empty pool and broke. The liquid turned into a gas, and bellowed out of what was left of the Orb.

Chapter 4

Nature's Problem…

"CUT! Mikey", Guano inquired with an angry tone, "you're not supposed to drop the Orb, especially not into the pool!" "Oh, chillax, Guano. At least the pool's filled." Mikey jumped into the pool, but hurt himself when he hit the bottom.  
"OOOOOOWWWWWW! Hey, where's the rosey-smelling water?" Mikey looked all around the pool but all he saw was the remains of the Orb. "Mikey, the liquid from the orb dissipated into the atmosphere. In 5 minutes, more than the pool is going to be filled. Let me tell you that right now."  
"Yeah, w'ever, Guano." But just as he spoke, rain started pouring down from the heavens and soon everyone was soaked.

Ozu ran out to the set and yelled, "EVERYONE, IN THE BASEMENT! (OZU IS THE MAN WITH THE PLAN!-YesMan)  
"Wait a second, where's Mitsuki?"Lily asked. What she didn't know was that something great was bound to happen to her…

Chapter 5

The Secret…and The Unexpected Solution

Mitsuki was already in the basement, crying her heart out. Valentine's Day was in a week, and she didn't' have a date.

What do I have to do to get him to notice me? What does it take for-- The door opened, and Mikey, Gonard, Guano, and Lily walked into the basement. Mikey noticed Mitsuki was crying, so he went over to the couch to sit next to her. "Mitsuki, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just want to be alone", Mitsuki responded. Mikey didn't buy it. "You can't be crying over nothing. What's wrong?"  
"I-in case we don't make it out of here, th-there's something that I have to tell you." "You've been trying to tell me something all day yesterday and today. I'm listening", Mikey told her.  
Mitsuki tried her best to tell him, but she was scared that he wouldn't take it like she wanted. "I…I… uh, I.."  
Mikey encouraged her, "C'mon, you can tell me."  
She didn't know how to, so she just decided to. "I…I love you. I've loved you ever since you came here, and I always will." Then she prepared for the worst…

Mikey was taken aback. "Sh-she loves me? Ever since I came to Japan? Wow…" The Beatles' 'The Long and Winding Road' was playing in his head, even thought he was happy.  
The next thing he knew, he had been pulled down to Mitsuki, who was laying her head on his lap, and he could feel her lips pushing against his and her arms around his back.  
I don't believe it. She actually loves me…

Epilogue

Valentine's Day

Mikey and Mitsuki walked down the street with Mikey carrying a bouquet of roses in one hand. Mitsuki was walking beside him with a somewhat sad face. "What's up, Mitsuki?"  
She answered, "I'm just so happy about today that it's hard to take it." Mikey rubbed his hand up and down Mitsuki's back saying, "Hey, if you ever need ol' Mikey, I'm here for you and I always will be. I love you, too Mitsuki."

"Thanks Mikey", Mitsuki answered. And they kept walking…


End file.
